Ferndale
Description Ferndale is an explorable area located in the area of the Echovald Forest, Cantha continent. It abounds in the usual Echovald Denizens, including Mantids, Dredges, and Wardens. The occasional Luxon raiding party can also be found in this area; if you take the quests Kurzick Supply Lines and Scouting Ferndale, there will be even more. Exits Neighbour Cities, Missions, Outposts * North-east: Aspenwood Gate (Kurzick)image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png * North-west: House zu Heltzerimage:FactionsTownIcon_sml.png * South-east: Lutgardis Conservatoryimage:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png * South-west: Saint Anjeka's Shrineimage:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png Bestiary Monsters Dredge * 24 Dredge Guardian * 24 Dredge Gatherer * 24 Dredge Gardener * 24 Dredge Gutter Luxons (during the quests Kurzick Supply Lines and Scouting Ferndale) * 20 Luxon Warrior * 20 Luxon Ranger * 20 Luxon Monk * 20 Luxon Necromancer * 20 Luxon Mesmer * 20 Luxon Elementalist * 20 Luxon Assassin * 20 Luxon Scout (Scouting Ferndale only) * 20 Luxon Ritualist (Scouting Ferndale only) Mantis * 24 Mantis Mender * 24 Mantis Dreamweaver * 23 Mantis Stormcaller * 24 Mantis Hunter Warden * 18 Warden of the Trunk * 21 Warden of the Tree * 19 Warden of the Leaf * 21 Warden of the Branch * 18 Warden of the Mind * 20 Warden of the Spirit * 18 Warden of the Spring * 20 Warden of the Summer Others * 24 Fungal Wallow (Wallow) * 23 Stone Scale Kirin (Kirin) * 28 Oni (Demon) * 22 Melodic Gaki (During the quest Melodic Gaki Flute) Bosses * 28 Tarnen the Bully (Shove) (Dredge) * 28 Mungri Magicbox (Boon Signet) (Dredge) * 28 Hargg Plaguebinder (Plague Signet) (Dredge) * 28 Mugra Swiftspell (Mantra of Recovery) (Dredge) * 28 Tarlok Evermind (Energy Boon) (Dredge) * 28 Maximole (Aura of Displacement) (Dredge) (During the quest Revolt of the Dredge) * 28 Urkal the Ambusher (Aura of Displacement) (Dredge) * 24 Warden of Saprophytes (Beguiling Haze) (Warden) (before completing Temple of the Dredge) * 28 Wagg Spiritspeak (Signet of Spirits) (Dredge) Animals * 20 Black Moa Bird (During the end portion of the quest The Beak of Darkness and thereafter) * 5 White Tiger NPCs * Mastersmith Rutger * Moleneaux * Johann zu Heltzer * Konrad Vasburg * Zarek the Tamer * Supplymaster Konrad * Forestermaster Vasha Collectors * Chef Armand Quests *Moleneaux: **Envoy of the Dredge **Temple of the Dredge **Revolt of the Dredge *Forestermaster Vasha: Scouting Ferndale 15px *Supplymaster Konrad: Kurzick Supply Lines 15px Shrines and Blessings *Balthazar: Southwest, by Saint Anjeka's Shrine1; northeast, by Jade Flats (Kurzick)1. *Dwayna: Northwest, by House zu Heltzer1. *Grenth: West. *Lyssa: Southeast, by Lutgardis Conservatory1. *Melandru: Northwest, by Aspenwood Gate1. #Faction-controlled shrine. #Unoccupied shrine. Notes *Vanquishers must defeat approximately 235-346 monsters in this area. *It appears that sometimes the Luxons that are supposed to spawn during the Kurzick Supply Lines quest will pop up without having taken that quest. One such pop-up is in the clearing (where the giant mushrooms are) just north of Hargg Plaguebinder; the other place is to the south of Urkal the Ambusher or further south-east along the path of Mungri Magicbox. Further, it seems if one group pops up, the other will, too. *One or other (maybe both) of the repeatable quests ( Scouting and Supply Line) will often cause new chests to appear (such that, in normal mode, Luxon items can drop from Kurzick chests). Category:Echovald Forest Category:Explorable areas (Factions)